Cinta Bersemi Di Rumah Sakit Konoha
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Setelah Perang Dunai Shinobi Keempat selesai yang membawa luka bagi yang terlibat dalamnya tapi perang inilah akhir dari semua kebencian yang ada di dunia ini. Dan ini meruapakan awal baru bagi sepasang anak manusia Kakashi-Anko.


Cinta Bersemi Di Rumah Sakit Konoha

Entahlah yang jelas sih saya mau mengupdate fic tentang Kaka-Anko. Karena saya lagi suka sama fic yang beginian.

Ingat Naruto milik Tuan Masashi

Silahkan dibaca dan mohon reviewnya

Setelah Perang Dunai Shinobi Keempat selesai yang membawa luka bagi yang terlibat dalamnya tapi perang inilah akhir dari semua kebencian yang ada di dunia ini. Dan ini meruapakan awal baru bagi sepasang anak manusia Kakashi-Anko.

3 minggu setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat akhirnya seorang pasien Rumah Sakit Konoha sadar juga dari komanya. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan Anko Mitarashi. Ketika Anko sadar dari komanya dia langsung membuka mata dan dia disambut oleh Kakashi seraya dia berkata "Akhirnya kau sudah sadar juga"

"Aku dimana" Tanya Anko sambil bangun dari komanya kepada Kakashi

"Kau ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Perang telah berakhir dengan pahlawan baru, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berhasil mengalahkan Obito dan Madara." Ucap Kakashi

"Mana mungkin orang bodoh seperti Obito hidup. Bukankah dia telah mati 17 tahun yang lalu. Disaat kau melakukan Tim-mu melakukan misi di Jembatan Kannabi." Ucap Anko

"Dia masih hidup. Dia diselamatkan oleh Madara Uchiha. Dan Madara memanipulasi pikirannya sehingga dia bertindak sejauh itu. Dan aku juga turut melawan mereka berdua (Obito dan Madara) bersama Naruto, Gai, Bee, dan Sasuke" Kakashi

"Oh… Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Anko

"Kau koma selama 3 minggu." Kakashi

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Anko diketuk dari luar. Ya iyalah masa ketuk pintu dari dalam -_- Ok lanjut ke cerita.

"Masuk" Kakashi

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar juga Anko dari komamu. Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua. Aku ingin berbicara 4 mata dengan Anko. Kumohon kau keluar sebentar Kakashi" Ucap Tsunade

"Baiklah Hokage-sama" Kakashi

Kakashi lalu keluar dari kamar rawat Anko

"Anko. Berdasarkan hasil ronsen terhadap tubuhmu. Dengan hormat kami memensiunkan dirimu dari Dunia Shinobi. Ini semua dilakukan karena organ dalam tubuhmu terluka parah. Kuharap kau dengan sabar menerima keputusan ini demi kebaikan dirimu dan juga Desa." Tsunade

"Apapun itu aku akan menerimanya dengan baik demi kebaikan Desa dan juga diriku." Anko

"Okelah kalau begitu. Aku keluar dulu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." Tsunade lalu pergi keluar dari kamar rawat Anko

"Terima Kasih Hokage-sama." Anko

"Sudah selesai Hokage-sama" Kakashi

Dibalas anggukan dari Tsunade. Lalu Kakashi masuk ke kamar rawat Anko.

"Apakah kalian membahas tentang kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Kakashi

"Tidak. Dia berkata bahwa aku harus pensiun dari Dunia Shinobi" Anko

"Jadi mulai saat ini kau adalah warga biasa?" Kakashi

Lalu dibalas anggukan pelan yang menandakan "ya" dari Anko

Lalu perut Anko berbunyi menandakan bahwa dia harus makan.

"Hehehehe… Kurasa perutmu harus diisi. Mau kubelikan dango" Ucap Kakashi tertawa kecil

"Ya. Sudah lama aku tidak makan dango" Ucap Anko sambil tersenyum

Lalu Kakashi keluar dari kamar rawat Anko untuk membeli dango. Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ini dia dangonya. Mau kusuapin" Kakashi sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Anko

Jawab Anko dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda "ya"

Lalu Kakashi menyuapi Anko. Anko merasa senang diperlakukan seperti Tuan Puteri oleh Kakashi. Dan Kakashi tidak keberatan melakukan hal ini terhadap Anko. Inikah pertanda cinta yang tulus / gimana?

Dan dango pun sudah habis menyisakan kebahagiaan diantara mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian dating perawat Rumah Sakit Konoha mengetuk pintu dan dijawab oleh Kakashi "Masuk." Dan si perawat masuk dan berkata "Mulai besok Anko-san sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan Kakashi-san kuharap kau mengantar Anko-san menuju rumahnya"

"Baiklah" Kakashi

"Kenapa harus Kakashi. Aku kan bisa puang sendiri" Jawab Anko

"Setiap malam Kakashi-san selalu menjaga tidurmu Anko-san." Perawat Rumah Sakit

"Oh Begitu" Anko

"Aku pamit dulu ya Anko-san dan Kakashi-san. Makan yang banyak minumlah obat dan istirahat yang cukup Anko-san. Permisi, maaf mengganggu kencan kalian" Ucap Perawat Tersebut

"Oh, ya. Tidak masalah" Jawab KakaAnko bersamaan dengan wajah sedikit memerah

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang bersuara. Semua larut akan pada pikirannya masin-masing. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Anko, karena kau telah pensiun dari dunia shinobi. Maukah kau bekerja untukku." Kakashi

"Tidak. Karena kau bukan Hokage" Jawab Anko

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku begini. Maukah kau bekerja untuk menyiapkan makanan, perlengkapan ninja dan juga menjadi Ibu untuk anakku, oh yah maksudku anak kita berdua." Ucap Kakashi sedikit gugup

"Errrr… Aku anggap itu pernyataan cintamu kepadaku" Ucap Anko sedikit memerah

Lalu Kakashi memeluk Anko sambil berkata "Terima Kasih kau mau menerima cinta dari seorang sampah sepertiku." Wajah Anko memerah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena diperlakukan seromantis tersebut oleh Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya seraya berkata "Maaf aku ada janji dengan Tim 7 di Kedai Ichiraku. Aku harus kesana. Selamat Tinggal. Istirahatlah Anko-chan karena aku akan selalu menjagamu"

"Baiklah. Kuharap mereka tidak marah karena kau tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan atau kau habis membantu nenek tua di jalan. Hahahaha…." Anko

"Kurasa aku akan menyampaikan alas an tentang ini. Selamat Tinggal." Kakashi yang menghilang dengan Shunshin No Jutsu.

Anko yang hanya seorang diri di kamar rawat lalu memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpinya.

-Kedai Ichiraku-

"Lama sekali sih sensei" Ucap Naruto sedikit cemberut

"Sudah 1 jam kami menuggu kapan dia datang" Ucap Sakura Marah

"Orang itu tidak ada perubahan sejak aku meninggalkan Konoha" Ucap Sasuke dalam Hatinya

"Hai, Selamat Sore Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Maaf tadi aku habis menolong seorang pasien di rumah sakit." Ucap Kakashi

"Pasti kau bohong kan sensei" Ucap Naruto

"Aku tidak bohong loh" Kakashi

"Kalau begitu siapa pasiennya?" Tanya Sakura

"Cepat / lambat kalian pasti akan tahu. Sebagai janjiku waktu tadi pagi aku akan mentraktir ramen" Kakashi

"Benarkah Sensei. Kau baik hati sekali" Naruto

Tim 7 yang sekarang terdiri dari 3 Jounin (Naruto Kakashi, Sasuke) dan seorang Kunoichi Chuunin (Sakura) memakan ramen dengan bahagia karena mereka bisa berkumpul menjadi Tim 7 kembali setelah 3 tahun berpisah.

Setelah mentraktir ketiga mantan muridnya makan ramen lalu Kakashi berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk membersihkan diri lalu ke rumah sakit konoha menjaga Anko.

-Keesokan Paginya-

Kakashi bangun dari tidurnya sambil duduk di kursi yang di dekat kasur Anko. Kakashi menatap lekat-lekat wajah Anko yang sangat manis dan cantik seperti rekan setimnya dulu, Rin Nohara. Anko bangun dari tidurnya dan pemandangan yang dia ihat kamar rawat yang bersih dan Kakashi yang duduk sambil baca Icha Icha Tactics.

"Selamat Pagi. Bagaimana dengan mimpimu Anko-chan? Apa kau sudah siap untuk pulang?" Ucap Kakashi dengan mata masih memandang Icha Icha Tactic

"Sudah. Aku ingin kau gendong aku sampai ke rumahku" Ucap Anko

"Baiklah, Ayo Cepat kemari" Ucap Kakashi dengan posisi siap untuk gendong dari belakang. Lalu Anko gendong ke Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Kedai Dango?" Tawar Anko

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" Ucap Kakashi

Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha dengan posisi Kakashi menggendong Anko. Walaupun banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya mereka tetap tenang menganggapinya.

-Kedai Dango Konoha-

Mereka mengambil tempat paling pojok agar terkesan romantis. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian muncul Naruto dan Hinata yang juga sedang berkencan karena pagi ini tidak ada misi bagi Tim 8 tapi Sasuke dan Sakura barusan berangkat misi tadi pagi.

Naruto dan Hinata kaget melihat Kakashi dan Anko yang ada di Kedai Dango. Seraya Naruto berkata "Kakashi-sensei dan Anko-sensei-" Naruto mendekat secepat kilat menuju meja mereka dan menyeringai. "—Kalian pasti sedang kencan ya."

BLETAK!

Suara Anko menjitak Kepala Naruto. "Kalau sudah tahu kami sedang kencan kenapa kau Tanya, bodoh" Anko

"Aw. Aku kira kalian sedang membahas sesuatu. Hehehehe…. Oh jadi pasien rumah sakit yang kau katakan waktu itu ternyata Anko-sensei" Naruto

"Yup. Ngomong-ngomong kalian juga pasti sedang kencan juga bukan" Ucap Kakashi sedikit menyeringai

Hinata langsung menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Iya, karena Sasuke dan Sakura-chan sedang menjalankan misi. Mungkin mereka akan kencan setelah pulang dari misi." Naruto. Lalu Naruto mendekat menuju Anko seraya berbisik "Hey Anko-sensei. Kuharap kau bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk Kakashi-sensei, yaitu membaca Buku Terkutuk itu. Tenang Aku, Sakura dan Sasuke akan membantumu"

"Iya, iya iya" Ucap Anko Tersenyum

Di dalam hati Kakashi mengumpat dan memasang tampang bosannya "Dasar murid tak tahu diri"

Mereka berdua keluar dari Kedai Dango. Ya iyalah, mereka sudah menyantap dango pesanan mereka menuju Rumah Anko.

"Kita sudah sampai" Kakashi

"Terima Kasih Kakashi-kun" Anko membuka pintu rumahnya lalu mengajak masuk Kakashi "Ayo masuk." Kakashi membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan Anko menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba Kakashi memeluk Anko dari belakang. "Anko, maukah kau menikah denganku dengan begitu kita akan hidup dengan bahagia."

"Tentu saja. Tapi kapan?" Jawab Anko dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" Jawab Kakashi dengan senyum mesum

"Terserah kau saja" Anko

Lalu Kakashi berpaling ke depan dan mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang sedikit lama dan tiba-tiba wajah Kakashi semakin mendekat kepada wajah Anko. Dan ketika bibir mereka sudah saling berdekatan dan cup. Bibir mereka saling menempel dan dengan nafsunya yang besar Kakashi mencium Anko selama 10 menit hingga Anko kehabisan nafas dan menghajar wajah Kakashi karena sifat Kakashi yang sangat agresif.

Mereka berdua adalah salah 1 contoh calon keluarga bahagia. Semoga kalian punya anak yang berbakti pada kalian, cinta damai dan tidak berotak mesum seperti Bapaknya.

Selesai.

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya. Dan mohon reviewnya :)


End file.
